


A Different First Meeting

by spicyredappletree



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Breeding Kink, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyredappletree/pseuds/spicyredappletree
Summary: The rumored princess proves herself to be quite cute, despite the monster’s blood running powerfully through her veins.
Relationships: Higurashi Towa/Riku
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	A Different First Meeting

The rumored princess proves herself to be quite cute, despite the monster’s blood running powerfully through her veins. She smiles as she gazes off into the rushing river, a glint of nostalgia clear in her accursed blood-colored vision. Although they lacked the same eye color, its inhumanity reminds him of who her father is, and the thought of her heritage internally disgusts him.  
  
Her father’s a mangy mutt who he longs to kill with his bare hands, and she’s almost his perfect; damageable image. Her only saving grace from his rage is her smile, so unlike that of the demon he loathes, who’s rare smile always guaranteed cruelty.  
  
How beautiful it would be, killing the demon’s spawn as revenge and seizing the silver pearl out of her eye while he’s at it. But the demon cares little for his children— and it would incredibly boring killing her so simply for a pearl that’s guaranteed to be his anyway.  
  
So he waits in boredom, eyeing her relaxed form with visions of violence in his head. “That… outfit you wear,” he draws her attention when the silence becomes deafening, “is that what the women of your time typically dress up in?”  
  
Her face flushes with what he assumes to be embarrassment, “Uh, this—this is actually a boy’s uniform. I wear it because it’s easier to be athletic in. I’m sorry, I didn’t really think about whether or not it was appropriate for this tim—”  
  
He lays a finger upon her lips, taking notice of their unexpected softness, and gently shushes her with a hum born of amusement. Her face is as red as her eyes; red as the sweet apple she had given him. Each careful moment that passes touching her, his mind wanders to into the darkest corners of hell with an idea that sends horrific shivers of enticement down his spine.  
  
“Your outfit is fine,” he lies through his teeth, finding it quite ugly in actuality, “but it does your womanly figure a great injustice if I’m honest.”  
  
In what is, he guesses, an act of discomfort, she brings up her right hand and rips his finger from its comfortable position pressing on her lips. He feels her breath as she does so; hot and moist against his skin, tempting his mind further into darkness. What would the creatures of this world say, when one of the Great Dog Demon’s decadents brought forth a child unmarried like some undignified whore?  
  
The demon’s bloodline would be left in ruin. The idea is absolutely delicious—and the execution of his newfound plan is bound to be more so. He looks and the princess continues to stare deeply into the sunlit-river. She is, without a doubt, pretending he wasn’t there, but why she hasn’t already attempted to leave is beyond him. Perhaps she doesn’t want to seem rude. It matters to him none—he’ll have her anywhere she runs to.  
  
He seals her fate by gripping her wrist and pulling her down onto her back, and remarkably, before she’s able to comprehend the attack, he manages to steal the other, pinning them both to the ground above her head. She comes to her senses and looks up to him; and for a brief moment—confusion flares strongly in her widened irises before it’s quickly replaced by a blazing rage, fitting for someone with eyes that shine like fire.  
  
“You…” she spits out, “you really want to risk fighting me?”

His grip on her wrists tighten as he sneers, “I’ve already won, sweetheart.”

Her yelps of pain that followed were proof of that.


End file.
